bakugan_lukas_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bakugan: Lumagrowl's New Partner
Bakugan: Lumagrowl's New Partner is the new series about Lumagrowl's story by Ace Grit. Lumagrowl lost his partner Kazarina, he finds his new partner Soon, one human, and finally becomes her new Guardian Bakugan. Overview This series is a sequel to Bakugan: The Adventures of Ace Grit, Lumagrowl has now one new partner to replace the deceased villainess Kazarina who was killed by Gill with his weapon because of that Zenet Surrow said to him about her and Nurzak being the traitors before he eliminating her there, sending her to the Laboratory of Biology in Gundalia. Soon has one new Guardian Bakugan of the Haos attribute, after the loss of the old partner, she is the leader of the new team, the Team Soon, formerly she was one of the members of the Team Sellon. Afterwards, the Vendalia Organization comes to invade the Earth and destroy everyone and everything at its path, Soon and Lumagrowl must defeat them all and avenge the future death of some of the people, with the help of her friend Chris, who was also the member of Team Sellon, and other brawlers Akira, Christopher, Marduk and Shuji, they have the Guardian Bakugan, the Ventus Flash Sirenoid, the Subterra Hydra Elico, the Aquos Amazon that belongs now to Christopher, the Pyrus Flare Vladitor (formerly Vladitor was of the Darkus attribute) and the Darkus Ogroid. Introduction Scene Intro (Shows random scenes from Bakugan: The Adventures of Ace Grit) Soon: ??? Theme Song No theme song yet. Fans No fans yet. Characters Heroes: Team Soon: * Soon - Haos Battle Brawler * Chris - Ventus Battle Brawler - Formerly, she was first the Subterra Brawler and second the Darkus Brawler. * Akira - Subterra Battle Brawler * Christopher - Aquos Battle Brawler * Marduk - Pyrus Battle Brawler - Formerly, he was the Darkus Brawler. * Shuji - Darkus Battle Brawler Secondary Brawlers: * Alice Gehabich (Deceased) - Haos Secondary Battle Brawler - Killed by Thunderl, formerly she was the Darkus Brawler. * Daisy Makimoto - Subterra Secondary Battle Brawler - Julie's older sister * Spectra Phantom - Darkus Secondary Battle Brawler * Gus Grav - Subterra Secondary Battle Brawler * Nene - Ventus Secondary Battle Brawler * Gunz Lazar - Haos Secondary Battle Brawler Redeemed Brawlers (Defected Spears of the Jakanjan Corps): * Flabeezyo (Partial) - Defected to Team Soon, Pyrus Secondary Battle Brawler * Wendeene (Partial) - Defected to Team Soon, Ventus Secondary Battle Brawler Others: Former Brawlers: * Chan Lee (Deceased) - Her body left by her to avenge the dead brawlers to give powers to Team Soon's Guardian Bakugan, each power with one attribute. * Julio Santana * Billy Gilbert (Deceased) - Killed by Yilma, he was Julie's childhood friend. * Komba O'Charlie * Joe Brown (Deceased) - Killed by Tyuwuzoovo, he was Chan Lee's possible best friend. Secondary Characters: * Dr. Michael Gehabich - Alice's grandfather * Mrs. Brown - Joe's mother Villains: Vendalia Organization: Leaders: * Oddin * Thour * Yilma * Tao Zent * Wuya Deeya The Seven Spears of the Jakanjan Corps: * Flabeezyo (Partial) * Tyuwuzoovo * Mummalva * Wendeene (Partial) * Surgine * Thatallacra * Thunderl Episodes BLNP Episodes Guide Trivia * TBA